


A la santé

by Kandai



Series: Pot Pourri [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Pre-Slash, Temporary Character Death, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il n'y a vraiment que les gens qui changent face à l'immensité du ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la santé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxcoz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Foxcoz).



> Disclaimer : Gene Rodenberry (Original), J.J. Abrams (Into Darkness).
> 
> Note : Pour un prompt tumblr " Spock/Kirk, things you said under the stars and in the grass". Pas sur un couple que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais c'était chouette à faire ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce court travail. Bonne lecture :)

####  A la santé

Riverside était un paysage familièrement désolé sous la chaleur étouffante des jours estivaux. Les champs étaient brunis par le soleil aveugle, la poussière creusait son linceul dans la terre brûlée, le tout s’étendant sur la longueur monotone des landes jaunes. On faisait difficilement un pas sans avoir la bouche esquintée par le vent coupant ou agressé par la terre qui s’enlisait allègrement dans vos cheveux ; parfois, le souffle des plaines retombait comme par miracle et ne laissait que le soleil pour fardeau, un charbon ardent que les pauvres hères qui se hasardaient au dehors portaient sans grâce sur le dos de leur nuque, immaculé de gouttes de sueur. Quelques tours immenses qu’on apercevait au loin découpaient le ciel en rectangles clairs.

C’était d’un morne vide qui donnait à quiconque aurait eu la chance d’oublier la tristesse de l’endroit une piqûre de rappel malvenue.

Jim détestait cordialement l’été en Iowa. L’hiver parait le paysage de couleurs un brin plus jolies, de températures tout aussi insupportables mais au moins, le soleil avait la décence de se coucher tôt et de laisser plus vite sa place aux étoiles capricieuses, la seule chose qui aux yeux du jeune homme valait la peine que l’on restât plus d’une journée dans ce trou maudit. En été, les journées se traînaient comme des mourantes dans le silence presque constant de ce qui avait autrefois été sa maison – un tombeau de plus aujourd’hui, pensa le Capitaine non sans une pointe d’amusement morbide à l’idée des personnes qu’il avait enterrées sous l’herbe sauvage des collines.

C’était l’idée de Bones de le confiner en Iowa pour le reste de sa convalescence sitôt que Jim a été capable de pouvoir mettre un pied devant l’autre. Ce dernier avait futilement protesté avant de garder le reste de son souffle pour exhaler le chagrin qui lui avait percé le cœur à la vue de San Francisco défigurée ; il s’était tenu relativement sage, par la suite. Riverside n’avait pas été la destination idéale mais Jim ne pouvait pas exactement trouver des erreurs dans le jugement du docteur lorsque celui-ci lui avait confié vouloir l’éloigner un moment de Starfleet. La flotte allait avoir besoin de se remettre sur pied et personne n’avait envie de voir leur meilleur Capitaine risquer son équilibre mental déjà précaire : si Jim devait revenir, il reviendrait solidement ancré sur ses deux jambes et avec l’assurance de ne pas leur faire une crise de nerfs dans l’heure.

Spock avait appuyé le médecin. « C’est logique, Capitaine » avait-il dit avec un air vaguement désapprobateur, comme mis face à un problème particulièrement compliqué. Jim se souvient d’avoir serré les lèvres, partagé entre l’envie de lui dire d’envoyer promener sa logique et celle de chercher du réconfort dans les paroles qu’ils avaient échangées dans la lumière de ce matin-là, se cachant des oreilles de Bones comme des collégiens pris en faute.

— Je suis de l’avis du docteur McCoy, Jim, avait soufflé le Vulcain, terminant sur son nom comme d’autres composent les notes finales de symphonies. Il faut te laisser le temps de guérir ; concernant ce qui s’est passé, San Francisco est sans doute l’un des endroits les plus mal choisis de la planète pour mener une convalescence satisfaisante.

— Bones suggère que j’aille me parquer en Iowa, dans la ferme que je n’ai plus vue depuis des années, alors je ne suis pas sûr que l’idée soit meilleure, avait marmonné le blond, amer. Je n’aime pas l’idée de partir alors que vous êtes en train de réparer les dégâts, Spock. J’ai l’impression de vous laisser tomber. Encore une fois.

— Venant de la part de l’homme qui a donné sa vie pour que l’Entreprise rester en vol, je trouve cette affirmation paradoxale, avait répliqué Spock en haussant un sourcil.

Jim avait ri. Cela l’avait étonné par la suite, de savoir qu’il y avait encore une part de lui capable d’éclater d’un rire sincère – grâce aux mots d’un Vulcain, qui plus était, et puis ça avait cessé de l’étonner, ce genre de minuscules miracles. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé depuis les mots qu’ils s’étaient offerts dans le sas, leurs mains tendues l’une vers l’autre comme mues de l’envie de percer l’espace et la matière, il y avait une immobilité triste, une profondeur douce dans les murmures qu’ils passaient entre les écrans clignotants et les lumières feutrées.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon que Spock avait eu de garder ses doigts si près des siens.

Les efforts conjugués de Bones et de Spock avaient eu rapidement raison de ses maigres réticences : sa résurrection l’avait laissé épuisé, drainé de toute énergie morale et physique, affaibli par un mal que la tache au milieu de la ville qu’il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier ne faisait qu’empirer à longueur de journée. Il y avait quelque chose de vaguement douloureux à se retrouver dans les murs de sa maison d’enfance avec pour seule compagnie les médecins et les infirmières et les psychiatres à qui il rendait des comptes mais rien de comparable à ce qu’il avait ressenti en voyant la silhouette piteuse de l’Entreprise. Au moins, la blessure en sourdine de se savoir confiné dans son désert d’enfance était anesthésiée par les lourdes périodes de sommeil qui rythmaient ses jours, par la voix fatiguée de Bones qui terminait ses soirées sur une note monotone. Les messages épars de Spock arrivaient à embellir le tableau terne, de temps à autre – cela faisait un bien qu’il ne cherchait pas à comprendre maintenant.

C’était lent et long et lourd parfois de respirer l’air piquant de Riverside, la poussière chargée de souvenirs et les murs remplis de cauchemars mais sa retraite n’avait pas toujours ce goût lent de la hantise : il y avait un plaisir presque enfantin à sentir l’herbe brûlée du jardin de sa grand-tante sous ses pieds nus, une joie particulière à regarder le ciel s’assombrir et à se couvrir d’étoiles, un plaisir presque coupable à échanger des paroles sarcastiques avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères – Bones, Uhura et avec Spock aussi, des mots qu’il gardait comme un secret contre ses lèvres, des mots que toute peur avait quitté depuis son retour à la vie, depuis qu’il avait appris ce que le Vulcain avait fait pour être capable de le ramener.

Il y avait le courage dans le ciel vespéral de l’Iowa, désormais piqué de quelques étoiles timides, un courage qu’il reconstruisait aussi sûrement que son corps abattu, avec la sûreté que confère la patience. Spock approuverait de le savoir préférer la prudence pour une fois ; peut-être que Jim ferait le fanfaron pour avoir le privilège de gagner un de ses rares sourires et peut-être que là, à ce moment-là, il trouverait l’audace de combler l’espace qui séparait leurs lèvres…

Jim se surprit à voler un sourire à son tour.

— Attends-moi, Spock, souffla le Capitaine en cherchant le spectre de Vulcain disparue dans la nuit naissante. Attends… attends que je revienne.

Il n’attendait aucune réponse ; la nuit se chargea cependant de lui renvoyer un murmure de poussière, un chuchotis de brume alors que le soleil touchait la terre de Riverside de ses ultimes rayons, une caresse de vent qui le renvoyait invariablement dans une chambre d’hôpital et à des doigts qui s’étaient frôlés une fois d’un peu trop près.

Riverside en été restait détestable aux yeux de Jim mais elle gardait le même parfum de promesses enfantines, de terre sèche et de secrets échangés sous les étoiles.


End file.
